secretwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Flash
Game Stats The Flash Barry Allen F) Rm30 A) Am50 S) Gd10 E) In40 R) Rm30 I) Rm30 P) Am50 Health: 130 Karma: 110 Resources: Gd Pop: 20 Known Powers: Speed Force Generator: Sh-Z, Barry Allen is connected to and the very source of the Speed Force, generating it with every step he takes. He has Sh-Z Super-Speed, allowing him to travel at the speed of light and faster if he manages a Red Endurance FEAT. This power automatically generates a protective aura around him that eliminates all the harmful results of moving at super-speed. The Flash could perform the following power stunts: -Deliver 100 Gd blows in a round -Barry moves so fast that he is able to perform 9 actions in a combat round. -Resistance to Cold: Ex -Invisibility: Barry is able to appear invisible by moving extremely fast, Red Intuition FEAT to notice -Vibrating Hand: Un damage -Break Restraint: Sh-z -Create Cyclones: These tornadoes will inflict Gd Blunt or Stun and Slam attacks. The Speedster must specify which effect they are going for when using this in combat. -Water Running: Flash may ran across water as if it were a solid surface and at Sh-Z. As long as he keeps his feet in motion he may even briefly stop to observe something or change directions. -Wall Running: Barry Allen may run up walls as if he were a normal person walking across the ground with Sh-Z ability -Catch Bullets: Snatch fast-moving objects out of the air with Un ability -Vibrate Through Solid Objects: The Flash may vibrate through materials with Un ability, although sufficiently dense materials are impassible, and unlike some speedsters, this does not set off destructive resonances within the object in question, although he may choose to do so. -Cushion of Air: By spinning his arms or legs rapidly, Barry Allen can create a cushion of air of Mn; this power is the equivalent to levitation. -Extend Aura: Barry Allen’s aura automatically extends to protect anything he is carrying along with him. -Speed Learning: Through "speed-reading," Barry can absorb large amounts of information into his short-term memory with Mn ability, which remains in his mind just long enough for him to make use of it. Using this technique, Barry was able to learn enough about building work to rebuild a destroyed apartment building. -Dimension Travel: By altering the vibrational rate of his body Barry Allen may transfer himself between dimensions accessible by vibrational attunement with Mn ability. -Considered Un rank for Fighting for multiple attacks and evading. -Considered Un rank for Agility for dodging and catching projectiles. -Considered Sh-Z rank for Intuition for initiative. -He may perceive any object's momentum as though it were moving at Fe speed, like arrows and bullet-sized objects appear moving at 5 mph -Life Support: Barry Allen’s protective aura retains an envelope of oxygen around him at all times, allowing him to go up to 10 minutes in an oxygen-less environment before requiring air, and has proven capable of protecting him against the cold and vacuum of space as well as the heat and pressure below the earth’s crust and into the magma layer. He has even survived reentry into the earth’s atmosphere from space. -Time Travel: On a Red power FEAT, Flash may break the Time Barrier allowing time travel with Sh-Z ability. Equipment: Costume: In protection vs. Heat and Cold, Ex protection vs. Physical and Energy Costume Ring: Rm material, This unassuming ring contains a secret compartment into which Barry Allen normally stores his costume. By moving at super-speed and due to exposure to a special gas, he may compress his costume down and conceal it within the ring. Upon exposure to air, the costume will then automatically expand to its original size. Limitations: The Call of the Speed Force: If Barry travels at CL1000 or greater speed he must make a successful Psyche FEAT roll. Failure means he hears the "Call of the Speed Force". This means he is lost in speed and all subsequent actions he must push himself to break the "Speed Force Barrier" (CL3000 speed). Upon achieving this speed the must make another Psyche FEAT roll, with failure indicting he is absorbed by the Speed Force and effectively "dies". Talents: Chemistry Physics Electronics Engineering Temporal Physics Police Forensics Contacts: Patty Spivot Central City Police Department Justice League of America Category:Hero